


It's A Guarantee, Babe

by immoraloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun in Lingerie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Voyeurism, overuse of the word slut because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoraloey/pseuds/immoraloey
Summary: When Chanyeol looked out the window, he didn't expect to see his seemingly harmless neighbor, who had once knocked on his door with welcome cookies, sprawled out on his bed, in sexy lingerie while his fingers thrusted in and out of his ass. So much for a quiet suburban life...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 371





	It's A Guarantee, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was my first shotty attempt at tweetfic-ing so i kind of went a lil overboard please keep in mind this is fully just a braindump lol
> 
> either way i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> anyways you can find it on twitter here: https://twitter.com/immoraloey/status/1288640526930018309

Chanyeol exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam. With a towel draped loosely around his waist, and water droplets still dripping from his hair to his shoulders, he walked into the bedroom with a tired sigh. Muscles sore and eyes barely staying open, he seriously contemplated just hopping into his bed, but right as he passed by the window, movement in his peripheral vision caught Chanyeol's attention, making his brows knot in confusion.

Chanyeol shuffled his way over, careful to make sure that he was hidden behind the curtains, even if all the lights in his room had been switched off. Peering behind the curtains, Chanyeol's pulse quickened, suddenly feeling warm as he took in the scene before him.

_His neighbor, Byun Baekhyun, sprawled out on his bed, clad in nothing but a blue silk nightgown, legs spread wide to make room for his wandering hands - fingers skillfully sliding in and out of his pink, puffy rim._

Chanyeol's grip around the curtains tightened as heat flooded down south. He _knew_ it was wrong, but he couldn't look away…

It was so at odds with the Baekhyun he had met, nearly three months ago when he had just moved in to his house.

Chanyeol had wanted to move to the suburbs to enjoy peace and quiet outside of his busy modeling career, and his realtor had said this neighborhood was mostly families and so Chanyeol had bought the house and moved in, not expecting for a cute, smiley, _attractive_ man to ring his doorbell on his first night. He had opened the door to a plate of warm, delicious-smelling brownies and Baekhyun introducing himself as his next door neighbor.

Finding out that Baekhyun was a vet and owner of Kyoong's Pet Clinic, Chanyeol had thought that the man was a _cookie-cutter vanilla suburb-dweller_.

Turns out looks really could be deceiving after all.

As he continued to watch through the gap in his curtains, Chanyeol could feel himself getting hard. Seeing Baekhyun lying on his bed with his body exposed did things to the model, and as Baekhyun's pretty fingers skimmed across his tummy and played with his pink nipples, Chanyeol couldn't help but wish it were his own hands instead.

He wondered if his neighbor's pretty peach skin felt as soft as it looked. The white lace thigh-highs he was wearing was snug against his thighs - the peachy skin _so plump_ and _so juicy_ and Chanyeol wanted to _taste_.

A groan slipped past Chanyeol's lips as he watched Baekhyun flip over all of a sudden, giving him the most _perfect_ view of the man's peachy behind as Baekhyun arched his back. The fingers that had been working him open slipped out and Chanyeol's breath caught at the sight of a perfectly puckered rim, pink and gaping from use, _twitching_ – as if it knew he was watching, beckoning Chanyeol.

Unable to control himself anymore, Chanyeol released another groan as his hand made its way under the towel, loosening the fabric that now fell to the ground as he fisted his angrily red cock, muscles tensing as Chanyeol leaned against his window, using his other hand to leverage him as he continued watching the erotic sight.

He knew it was wrong, but already exhausted and pent up, Chanyeol couldn't help himself anymore.

_Especially not when his neighbor was now feeding that pretty, greedy hole with a big, glittery dildo that was easily the size of his forearm._

"Holy fuck..." Chanyeol was in disbelief and harder than he ever had been, fisting his cock fast in time with Baekhyun's forceful thrusts. His neighbor was bucking wildly against the toy, curling in on himself and writhing against his sheets in a way that Chanyeol knew was him trying to get stimulation on his neglected cock as well.

Another string of expletives left Chanyeol's mouth, imagining all the filthy things he could do to his neighbor if he were allowed – how he would have him _beggin_ _g_ , how he would hold Baekhyun down to keep him from moving, wanting all of the man's pleasure to be _his_ doing only.

Baekhyun would cum untouched under his hands, Chanyeol wouldn't stop until the man was drooling onto his mattress, fucked silly.

Chanyeol would make sure Baekhyun's ass was marked red from the harsh slap of his thrusts, his nipples swollen and bruised from Chanyeol's lips...

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun pulled out another toy from his bedside, and felt long, sticky drips of precum dripping down his cock at the sight as his neighbor placed the vibrator against his cock. He could practically _hear_ his neighbor's loud, whiny moans, and Chanyeol worked his cock harder, already on the brink of cumming.

Baekhyun rolled back over now, and Chanyeol watched with bated breath as his neighbor sat up on his haunches, facing directly towards Chanyeol's window that for a second, Chanyeol froze, thinking he had been caught, but his neighbor only continued on, placing the fake cock on his bed and sinking himself onto the toy as he moaned, throwing his head back in absolute bliss.

Like this, Chanyeol had a birds's eye view of his pleasure-struck face, watching as Baekhyun bounced on the cock like there was nothing else he was made for – the vibrator against his cock making him twitch as his hips gyrated.

Chanyeol's breathing was labored as he jerked himself off faster, not daring to move his eyes away from his neighbor's face now, watching the pretty flushed lines of Baekhyun's face wrinkle in pleasure – his eyes fully shut, mouth open wide to release whiny moans. The little nightgown he was wearing had stretched out, barely covering anything now as the straps fell off his shoulders, falling to his elbows and exposing the rosy pink nipples Chanyeol so badly wanted to suck.

Baekhyun's body was a work of art, and Chanyeol could barely restrain himself from the desire to touch him, hold him all over, _bruise him_ until the man bore his marks…

Baekhyun fell back onto his pillows then, legs spread wide once more as he pulled the dildo out of his ass. " _Jesus fuck_ –" Chanyeol gasped out, watching his hole _gap_ _e_ as Baekhyun moved the toy to play with it against his lips, taking it into his mouth and fucking it into his throat. As Baekhyun craned his neck, Chanyeol finally took notice of something he hadn't before - _a baby blue collar on his neck, made of delicate leather stretching tight over the skin._

Chanyeol wondered how pretty Baekhyun would look with his hand around his neck, restraining his breathing. Clearly, Baekhyun had an asphyxiation kink, if the way he was fucking his throat with a toy was any indication.

_God_ , Chanyeol wanted to wreck him – make him beg for mercy as he fucked him, _over and over and over again_ until Baekhyun was crying from the overstimulation. And even then, Chanyeol wouldn't stop – they would go at it for _hours_ , until they passed out from exhaustion, tired and sated and with Baekhyun _covered_ in Chanyeol's cum.

Chanyeol would make it so that Baekhyun could never get enough of his cock.

At the thought of that, Chanyeol finally came, releasing hard against his hand and staining the window with his cum as he let out a loud, satisfied groan, stars in his eyes as he watched Baekhyun fall apart just a few seconds after him, dirtying his nightgown with his release.

✧

Chanyeol woke up the next morning feeling a lot more well-rested and for once, he woke up feeling relaxed and stress-free.

Of course, knowing he had a clear schedule for the next two weeks also helped.

He floated through his house like a happy, dazed cloud, yawning as he padded across the landing and down the stairs to make himself some breakfast, completely unbothered of the fact that he was completely naked. His mind was fuzzy and unfocused, but Chanyeol vividly remembered the previous night, and he smiled into his coffee, thinking back to how his neighbor had been so utterly lost in pleasure, so desirable, so... _sexy_.

And so totally unlike the sweet, adorable neighbor he sometimes saw walking his corgi or watering the plants in his garden...

Of course, Chanyeol had always known Baekhyun was an attractive man – to be completely fair, he had been _more_ than attracted to the man ever since Baekhyun had first rang his doorbell and had kept an eye out for him ever since, but _now_...

Chanyeol was pulled out of his thoughts of his adorably sexy neighbor when the doorbell rang and Chanyeol's brows knotted because taking a look at the clock showed that it was barely 9AM, and most of the people in his life wouldn't even have been awake, let alone at his place.

So he marched over to the door to peek through the peephole and his confusion quickly morphed into pleased surprise. Quickly grabbing the throw from the back of his couch, Chanyeol flung the door open, resting an arm against the door frame and smirking at the suddenly wide-eyed Baekhyun standing in front of him.

"Well _hello_ , Dr. Byun..."

"Chanyeol–" Baekhyun sounded oddly breathless, eyes wandering up and down Chanyeol's bare torso. "Hi."

"Hi," Chanyeol repeated, chuckling at the adorable flush of pink on his neighbor's face.

_'For someone who was doing something so lewd, you're acting all coy now..._ ' he wanted to say, but instead Chanyeol crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the flustered glance Baekhyun threw at his flexed biceps and chest.

He seemed at a loss for words.

"So..." Chanyeol whistled after a few seconds of silence, "How can I help you on this fine day, neighbor? Need to borrow some sugar?"

"Oh. Uh... yes, actually," Baekhyun laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Cliche, huh?"

"Sure, something like that." It was Chanyeol's turn to give him a once-over, before gesturing towards his house, "Come on in," he grinned, "Let me see if I have some... _sugar_ that I can give you."

"O-oh. Thanks!" Baekhyun _definitely_ noticed the double entendre. Nevertheless, he shuffled inside, unable to meet Chanyeol's eyes as he headed to the kitchen – a docile, little lamb.

This would be _fun_.

He followed after Baekhyun, subtly checking out the man's perky ass as they entered his kitchen. It was the first time Baekhyun had ever been in his house, and the way he pretended not to look around was _adorable_.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Chanyeol said, gesturing to the bar stool he had been sitting on, "Might take a little bit, I'm not really home often so I'm not sure where I keep things around here."

"Yeah, I noticed," Baekhyun nodded, "Model life must be fun, huh?"

"You could say that," Chanyeol hummed, "Want some coffee?"

Please." Baekhyun smiled amicably when a mug got placed in front of him.

"So how did you know I was home?" Chanyeol asked, peeking through different cupboards for the sugar.

"O-oh–"

Maybe it was just Chanyeol, but was Baekhyun... _blushing_?

"U-uh... I saw you through the window–– _this morning_ , I mean. Haha..."

"Hmm," Chanyeol arched his brow, "This morning, huh?"

If working in the modeling industry had taught him anything, it was to easily pick up on when people were lying to him. Dropping the pretenses of looking for the sugar he had already found, Chanyeol shuts the cupboard and strided across the kitchen, surprising Baekhyun when he rounded the counter to stand in front of him. "All my curtains were drawn this morning, though?" he hummed, head tilting to the side in mock confusion.

A smirk was growing on his face, watching the berry red flush making its way across Baekhyun's face. His neighbor's eyes were fidgety, eyeing Chanyeol's naked chest so close to him, trapping him in between himself and the counter.

"Perhaps..." Chanyeol mocked, stepping even closer until their faces were mere inches apart, Baekhyun wide-eyed and gulping. "It wasn't this morning that you saw me..."

"I‐" Baekhyun froze, Chanyeol's lips right in his ear now.

"Perhaps.... you saw me _last night_?"

"I- I d-don't know what you m-mean..." Baekhyun attempted to push Chanyeol away, but the moment their skin touched, a spark resonated between them.

"Oh come on now, _Dr. Byun_ ," Chanyeol chuckled, reaching out to wrap an arm around his neighbor's waist when Baekhyun almost fell trying to scramble away, "Surely someone as smart as you... already knows when to stop pretending..."

" _C-Chanyeol..._ "

"You saw me last night, didn't you?" Chanyeol grinned, "When you looked into my window. _When you were so prettily playing with your toys..."_

Chanyeol waited patiently for the latter's response, but seconds ticked by and all Baekhyun did was stare at him, blushing and skittish. "Did you enjoy it, baby?" he asked in the end, stroking his thumb over Baekhyun's warm cheek, "Putting on a show for me to watch? So naughty…

"I bet you loved it," Chanyeol sneered, "Being so slutty for your _neighbor_ to watch you... To get off to you getting so _wrecked_ from a plastic toy..."

Chanyeol easily manhandled his neighbor to sit on the counter, no resistance from Baekhyun as he slid himself in between his thighs, cradling his face in between his hands as Baekhyun's hands landed on his shoulders. "What must you have been thinking of to look _so_ slutty..." Chanyeol hummed, " _To be so blissed out while you rode your toys_..."

Surpringly, Baekhyun's nervous façade quickly disappeared and Chanyeol's brow arched when he felt the man's legs wrap around his waist.

" _Do you really need to ask?_ " Baekhyun mused, voice a mixture between a whisper and a moan, thighs closing in to pull Chanyeol closer.

Chanyeol laughed, incredulous as he felt hardness poking against his abdomen.

A pleasant surprise.

"You can't even _imagine_ what I was thinking of?" Baekhyun cooed, feigning innocence and fluttering his lashes, "When you were standing there, _watching me_?"

"What could I have been imagining, when you were standing there, fisting that _big, beautiful cock_ while watching me?"

"And here I thought you were as innocent as a baby bunny..." Chanyeol grinned, moaning ever so slightly when Baekhyun leaned in close, nosing against his neck with a pleased hum.

"Is that how you want me?" Baekhyun pouted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Suddenly, Chanyeol was pushed away and Baekhyun hopped off the counter, biting his lips while pushing Chanyeol backwards – the taller man allowing him to do as he pleased and stumblimg back until he felt the couch behind him. "Because I can play cute and innocent, if that's what you want..."

Chanyeol exhaled a laugh when he suddenly had a lapful of his neighbor, Baekhyun easily straddling him, licking his lips.

"You didn't really come over here to borrow some sugar, did you?" Chanyeol snickered.

"No," Baekhyun cooed, "But maybe something sweeter..."

And whatever other snarky retort Chanyeol had in mind was drowned out as soon as Baekhyun's lips were on his.

It was like liquid fire, dousing over his entire body as soon as Baekhyun kissed him.

His neighbor's moan was like a melody to his ears and Chanyeol himself couldn't help but to let out a groan, feeling Baekhyun shamelessly rutting against him. White hot desire flared between them and Chanyeol found his hands circling his neighbor's slim waist, anchoring Baekhyun close, fingers slipping under the man's shirt.

" _Fuck_..." Baekhyun hissed then, biting Chanyeol's lower lip before sucking on it.

"Feels good?" Chanyeol murmured, smug at the reaction, "How _cute_ , Baekhyun, I'm barely touching you..."

"Shut up," Baekhyun groaned, eyes fluttering shut as Chanyeol's hands explored higher up, one hand moving around to flick at his nipple. "O-oh, _fuck_! Chanyeol~"

"Sensitive?" Chanyeol teased, knowing very well what the answer would be.

Taking the quickly hardening nub in between his thumb and index finger, Chanyeol's lips travelled down Baekhyun's jaw, allowing the man to freely moan as he sucked at the skin right under his ear. "God, you don't even fucking know how much you turned me on last night..." Chanyeol exhaled, licking wet trails down Baekhyun's neck, " _Such a sinful little slut_..."

"Y-Yeol—" Baekhyun choked out, feeling Chanyeol's other hand slide down his back to grip his ass, squeezing hard.

"Watching you so riled up, using pathetic toys to please yourself..." Chanyeol sneered, "God, how much I wanted to tear down your door and fuck you down myself."

"F-fuck! Yes, Chanyeol, _p-please~_ " Baekhyun whined again, fingers in Chanyeol's hair to yank him away from his neck. Staring into his eyes, Baekhyun's brown irises flared with lust and the man bit his lips as he ground down harder, Chanyeol's erection just as prominent as his now.

"Please fuck me," he breathed out, " _Please, please, please_ – you don't even know how long I've been waiting... Please... fuck me down dirty, I want it so bad!" Baekhyun cried, gasping softly when Chanyeol pinched his nipple, easily peeling his shirt off.

"Whiny puppy," Chanyeol smirked, leaning back into the cushions, " _If you want me to fuck that pussy..._ "

Baekhyun was pushed down onto his knees in between Chanyeol's legs, the taller man licking his lips at the sight of him. The throw that had been around his waist was shoved away and Baekhyun's eyes widened as Chanyeol took his cock in his hand.

" _You better work for it first._ "

For a minute, Baekhyun sat on his haunches, frozen with surprise. Of course he had seen his neighbor's cock last night – he'd even caught glimpses every now and again in the past.

But seeing it up close...

"It's so... _big_." His voice was a mere gasp.

Baekhyun gulped. He could feel his mouth watering, watching Chanyeol take hold of his manhood – using his thick fingers to wrap around his equally thick girth, drawing attention to the foreskin sliding up and down the bulbous cockhead.

It looked... _delicious_.

And Baekhyun wanted a taste.

"Well? Go on, babe," Chanyeol commanded, looking the picture of smug as he sat on the cushions, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. His smirk was back once again, making butterflies erupt in Baekhyun's stomach. "It's not going to suck itself."

"Oh shut up."

Chanyeol laughed at the haughty response, but his laughter was cut off midway by a hiss when Baekhyun took that opportunity to wrap his own hand around his neighbor's length. " _Fuck_ —" Chanyeol groaned, the feeling of the man's teasing, sinful lips wrapping around the sensitive cockhead making stars erupt in his vision.

Baekhyun was clearly an expert – the way his lips suckled on the tip, suctioning around the crown and licking away the drops of precum from Chanyeol's slit making his head reel in pleasure. Chanyeol's stomach tightened, his skin on fire as Baekhyun made himself comfortable in between his legs, smirking now, lips parting just enough to slip more of Chanyeol's cock into his willing mouth.

"Oh fuck, yeah, _that's it_..." Chanyeol groaned, hips bucking involuntarily, feeling the back of Baekhyun's throat rubbing against the tip. " _Yeeeah_ , little slut, take that cock..."

Chanyeol's hand found its way into Baekhyun's hair then, tugging on the honey blonde tendrils and making the latter moan – the vibrations doing wonders to Chanyeol's cock. The room echoed with the dirty sounds of Baekhyun's shameless slurping – wet, filthy, and _downright pornographic_ as Baekhyun began to bob his head, unapologetically obscene as drool began to slip out from the corners of his mouth, wetting the hand that stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth and creating more lubrication for Baekhyun to continue the vulgar act.

"Oh _fuck_ yes," Chanyeol cursed, fucking into Baekhyun's willing mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he relished the feeling " _What a good little cockslut_ ," he hissed, caressing Baekhyun's cheek which protruded again and again every time the head of Chanyeol's cock rubbed it.

Baekhyun groaned as a thumb was introduced to his mouth along with the cock already stretching him wide, and he eagerly took it, enjoying the feeling of Chanyeol violating him in ways he had always dreamed of, _defiling him like a good, pretty, obedient little whore_.

"You take that cock like you were born to do it, Baekhyun," Chanyeol snickered, "Come on, baby, _get it nice and wet for your pussy_..."

Baekhyun moaned at the words being thrown his way. How Chanyeol knew he liked being talked to like this was beyond him, but _fuck_ if it didn't make Baekhyun so, so hard, practically staining his jeans from how much he was leaking into his underwear.

Before he knew it, Chanyeol was pulling him off his cock, and the latter hissed at the sight of a thick string of saliva connecting his cockhead to Baekhyun's swollen lips. " _Fucking beautiful_ ," Chanyeol exhaled, licking his lips and leaning forward to take Baekhyun's lips in his and making Baekhyun moan as he was pulled into a heated kiss, Chanyeol licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue in the _filthiest_ way.

"Yeol, p-please—" Baekhyun's voice was hoarse, throat scratchy from being abused.

"Please what, baby slut?" Chanyeol hummed.

"Please... I want—" Baekhyun croaked out, continuing to stroke the fat girth in his sticky hand, " _Inside_..."

"Inside where, babe?" Chanyeol asked, feigning innocence, still hovering over Baekhyun who looked so small, "Where does my pretty little whore want it?"

"I-in... in my p-pussy..." Baekhyun stuttered, blushing a pretty shade of crimson, " _I w-want it in m-my pussy, d-daddy..._ "

Chanyeol's brow arched, eyes twinkling with amusement. He stroked Baekhyun's cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness, enjoying the sounds of his soft, kitten-like mewls.

"Do you think you deserve it, baby slut?" he cooed softly, brushing his thumb over soft, swollen lips, " _Do you think your cute little pussy deserves to have daddy's cock?_ " Chanyeol asked again, humming in approval when Baekhyun automatically took his thumb into his wet mouth, suckling like a hungry infant.

" _Yeth daddy~_ " Baekhyun purred, eyes needy, " _Baby dethervth cock_ ~"

"Come here baby slut," Chanyeol chuckled, leaning back once again and patting his lap, to which Baekhyun obediently climbed on, straddling him once again. Chanyeol's fingers traced down the length of Baekhyun's neck, gliding over the smooth, milky skin of his chest and pausing momentarily on Baekhyun's nipples as the latter whined. "Such a pretty little baby slut..." Chanyeol sighed in approval, circling his fingers over the hardened nubs to hear more of Baekhyun's sultry moans.

"Yeol, please~" Baekhyun begged again, grinding his hips, " _C-cock_..."

Chanyeol merely smiled, pulling his neighbor in so his nipple was right at Chanyeol's mouth. "Fuck~" Baekhyun cried, feeling teeth nip at his sensitive areola before Chanyeol's hot tongue circled over the skin to soothe the sting.

" _Delicious_..." Chanyeol murmured, grinning like a predator enjoying its prey.

Baekhyun could only sit there and take it, forced to rut against Chanyeol's leg while the model continued to lap at his sensitive buds, sucking on the protruding skin until they turned swollen. A soft chorus of, " _Please, please, please_..." repeatedly fell from Baekhyun's lips as Chanyeol greedily marked his chest, bruising the peachy skin with wet, filthy kisses that brought shivers to Baekhyun's spine as Chanyeol went lower and lower.

The taller man's hands were like tongues of white-hot flames, laving over Baekhyun's overheating skin as if in worship, caressing the soft, buttery alabaster planes of his back, over his sides and down his stomach.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol was unbuttoning Baekhyun's jeans, guiding the latter up to yank the fabric down his soft thighs until Baekhyun could kick them away, hopping right back on the model's lap. Both men groaned at the touch of their hardened cocks, now only one flimsy piece of fabric away from touching skin-to-skin.

"My baby slut is dressed so prettily..." Chanyeol commented then, hands finding their way under the thin, lacy garter of the delicate little panties Baekhyun was wearing.

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled away to take in the sight – Baekhyun's cute, pink cock was just barely covered by the sheer lace of the little thong, his leaking cockhead peeking just over the waistband under a pretty pink bow. "Do you always wear such cute panties or is this just for me, baby?"

"J-just for you, d-daddy~" Baekhyun mewled, the feeling of Chanyeol's rough hands cupping his now bare ass causing him to tremble with anticipation.

"What a good boy," Chanyeol praised, "It's almost a shame for daddy to take these off..."

"Look at your cute little cock," Chanyeol cooed, thumbing over the wet crown and gathering the sticky white cream on his finger, "You're so wet for daddy, aren't you?"

" _D-daddy_!"

Baekhyun made a sound that was half a gasp and half a moan, watching Chanyeol take his dirtied thumb into his mouth, moaning in delight at the taste of Baekhyun. " _So sweet_ ," he licked his lips, grabbing Baekhyun by the nape and tugging him close - "Want to have a taste, baby?"

Chanyeol lolled his tongue out and Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol pulled him in for a filthy kiss, giving him a taste of his own precum and Chanyeol's saliva all mixed into one. Baekhyun then bit Chanyeol's lip, fingers raking over the man's shoulders when he felt fingers prodding in between his ass cheeks.

Chanyeol pulled away, exhaling a laugh in incredulousness.

"What do we have here?" he mused, laugh devilish.

A shrill, whorish cry resonated around the room as Chanyeol's hand took hold of the base of cold toy, thrusting the metal plug even further and making the toy brush against Baekhyun's prostate even harder. "Such a good boy, already all prepped and ready for me?" Chanyeol teased, moving the base of the plug in small circles and eliciting soft whines from Baekhyun.

" _Mhm_ ~" Baekhyun bit his lip.

"Did my baby slut already touch himself before coming to daddy?"

Baekhyun shook his head.

"Oh no?" Chanyeol mused.

"B-baby s-slut slept with... with my t-toy inside, daddy..." Baekhyun confessed, earning a pleased simper from Chanyeol.

"Oh _yeah_ , baby?" he snickered, slowly tugging the plug's base before pushing it back in, enjoying the wonderfully _wet_ squelch the action made. "My little baby slut kept his pretty pussy gaping all night, _hmm_?" Chanyeol hummed, earning eager nods from Baekhyun who continued to move his hips in search of friction.

"A-all w-wet and ready for daddy's c-cock~" Baekhyun preened, "S-so _please_ , daddy–– _baby s-slut wants c-cock~_ "

"Very well, angel," Chanyeol laughed, greatly enjoying the look of utter desperation on the man's reddened face.

Easily, Chanyeol manhandled Baekhyun until he was on his knees on the couch, facing the window which looked out into the street where the curtains were drawn. "A-ah!" Baekhyun cried out as Chanyeol landed a harsh, punishing slap on his ass, driving the plug further inside.

And then Chanyeol was yanking the toy out of his pussy, the sound so deliciously vulgar as Baekhyun's muscles loosened around the toy, leaving his entrance swollen and gaping.

" _Daddy_!" he moaned out loud once again as Chanyeol spanked him right on his pussy, copious amounts of lube splattering over his skin and on Chanyeol's hand as a result.

"Look at this slutty pussy," Chanyeol muttered, pushing three fingers in without warning and without difficulty and making Baekhyun moan, wanton and unrestrained. Placing his other palm on Baekhyun's tummy, Chanyeol thrusted his fingers in and out, fingering Baekhyun without mercy and relishing in the cries the man released, so loud and so shameless that he put cheap whores to shame.

Baekhyun writhed away from Chanyeol's savage movements, tears in his eyes from pleasure and pain, crying out a delirious mantra of, " _Daddy, daddy, yes, please, fuck me!_ " as Chanyeol inserted a fourth finger, practically fisting him now and even more brutal with his movements until Baekhyun was seeing stars, curling into the backrest of the sofa and sobbing into the leather.

Chanyeol laughed almost cruelly as Baekhyun came, spurting white-hot ropes of cum in his panties and straight onto the couch, all the while thrashing around in Chanyeol's hold as he rode the high of such a punishingly intense orgasm.

The sound of Chanyeol's fingers slipping out of Baekhyun's abused pussy was absolutely _obscene_ and Baekhyun fell limp on the furniture, hardly breathing as he drooled onto the leather. However, before he could even recover, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pressing against him, making him whimper and tremble as Chanyeol shushed him, peeling the man off the couch to wrap him in his embrace, their bodies flush against one another.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you my little _whore_?" Chanyeol crooned in his ear, using his sticky fingers to coat his cock in lube, rubbing the wet head against Baekhyun's throbbing pussyhole.

" _P-please_ ––"

"Baby slut asked for daddy's cock, didn't he?" Chanyeol whispered, "Well, what my baby slut asks for, daddy will be more than happy to give."

Baekhyun cried out, practically falling back down onto the back of the couch as soon as the bulbous head of Chanyeol's cock entered his pussy, sliding in effortlessly with a loud squelch.

"D-daddy! Daddy, it feels _s-so good~_ " Baekhyun sobbed, clinging on to the sofa as Chanyeol slid in to the hilt, groaning at the tight, tight squeeze around his cock.

" _Fuck_ , yes!" he hissed, grip strong on Baekhyun's hips, pushing all of his body weight onto him, buried to the hilt, "So fucking tight even after how slutty you've been for daddy, hmm? _Good boy..._ "

At that, Baekhyun preened, absolutely basking in the whispered praises against his ear, insides struggling to accommodate the meaty girth of his neighbor's fat cock, making Baekhyun whimper and moan like a helpless kitten in Chanyeol's arms.

"Oh god, baby," Chanyeol exhaled, lips lazily kissing at Baekhyun's jaw, slow, shallow thrusts making both of them groan as Chanyeol's arms slithered around Baekhyun's body, wrapping him up in his embrace.

"Y-Yeol, that feels amaz— _hnng_ ~" Baekhyun was a mess, overstimulated and quivering as he felt Chanyeol's hand around his cock, stroking it through the thin lacy material of his panties in time with the man's thrusts. "R-right _there_ , please~" he begged, ass jutting back, back arching to give Chanyeol a better angle.

" _Is that your spot, Baekhyun?_ " Chanyeol chuckled, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine at the sound of his name - the model's voice was an aphrodisiac, moaning in his ear, making Baekhyun feel a million times hotter.

"Want me to fuck you _right here_ , baby slut?" Chanyeol teased, rubbing the head of his cock right on Baekhyun's prostate, laughing darkly at Baekhyun's needy whines, " _Want your neighbor to fuck your slutty pussy right here?_ "

"Y-yes~ _C-Chanyeol_ ~"

"You barely know me and you're this needy for my cock..." Chanyeol sadistically laughed, "So needy you put on a show for me to watch you fuck yourself.."

"Hnnng~ _fuck_!" Baekhyun cried, feeling Chanyeol squeeze his cock, "C-Chanyeol, _please_ ~"

"There's so many filthy things I wanted to do to you," Chanyeol growled, pulling out all the way to the tip and thrusting back _hard_ , leaning in so his lips were right in Baekhyun's ear. "I'm going to make you cry on this cock, Baekhyun," Chanyeol warned, voice full of animalistic lust as he licked Baekhyun's earlobe, "I'm going to fuck you _so hard_ , you're going to cry like a bitch. And I'll do it over-"

A thrust, " _And over_ —"

Another thrust, " _And over again_.."

"How does that sound, baby?" Chanyeol asked then, pulling Baekhyun up, making him lean his head back against Chanyeol's shoulders.

Chanyeol's pace slowed again, a treacherous hip-roll that had Baekhyun keening, "I l-love it, d-daddy, please... _Please fuck me till I pass out_..."

"Hmm, I will baby," Chanyeol smirked, turning his head so that he could kiss Baekhyun's spit-stained mouth, swallowing down all the man's moans, "And when you regain consciousness, I'll do it all over again."

" _Yes_ ~" Baekhyun cooed, clinging on to the man as Chanyeol gradually sped up his movements, meeting him halfway by jutting his ass out every time – the movements creating loud slaps that echoed all around the room. "Hnng~ Yeol, _fuck_ ~" Baekhyun moaned, mouth falling open and allowing Chanyeol to dominate the kiss, "Please, _faster_! Harder!"

Chanyeol relented, doing just Baekhyun asked, using one hand to grip around Baekhyun's hip as his pace increased – cock drilling into Baekhyun's sloppy cunt, relentless and merciless. Baekhyun allowed the model to manhandle him as he wished, throwing both arms up and around Chanyeol's shoulders, whining into his neck as his eyes rolled back.

This was pleasure he had only ever _dreamed_ of feeling – Chanyeol's thrusts were borderline animalistic, satisfying every dirty fantasy he had ever had and setting Baekhyun's senses on fire.

He wanted _more_.

_He never wanted Chanyeol to stop._

They could keep fucking while the world collapsed around them and Baekhyun could die happy.

"What's so funny, huh?" Chanyeol asked then, Baekhyun's delirious giggles filling the room as he continued to fuck him.

" _Love this_ ~" Baekhyun giddily admitted, eyes little crescents as he smiled droopily at Chanyeol, " _You're fucking my brains out_ ~"

"Not yet, baby slut," Chanyeol laughed, kissing those irresistibly pink lips, "But I promise I will."

True to his word, Chanyeol's pace became even more relentless and all Baekhyun could do was be a slave to the pleasure, sobbing out his moans as Chanyeol abused his pussy, fucking into it as if it had no other purpose than to take his massive cock.

The sound of skin against skin reverberated all around the room which smelled of sex – the two men a tangled mess of sweaty limbs as Baekhyun clung on for dear life. He was practically gasping for air, so lost in pleasure that it became difficult to breathe.

Strong, meaty, almost _inhuman_ was Chanyeol's fucking, drawing out unintelligible cries from Baekhyun, even more when the model reached back into his panties to wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"N-no..." Baekhyun managed to choke out then, weakly grabbing Chanyeol's wrist to stop his ministrations, meeting Chanyeol's confused eyes with a dazed look. "I w-want— F-from your c-cock only..."

"Want to cum just from my cock, baby?" Chanyeol teased, Baekhyun nodding eagerly and moaning at the humiliating flush Chanyeol's words brought as he said, "Cumming _just from your pussy like a real slut..._ "

" _Hnnng_ ~ daddy~"

"That's right, baby," Chanyeol crooned, "You're my baby slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, daddy~"

"Who owns this pussy, huh?" Chanyeol growled, pushing Baekhyun back down onto the couch, fucking him doggy and landing a harsh slap against the man's reddened ass.

"Daddy does!" Baekhyun immediately cried, mind going blank at the euphoric mix of pain and pleasure.

" _Who owns it_?" Chanyeol repeated, spanking the other cheek.

"Daddy owns it!" Baekhyun sobbed, drooling onto the leather, " _Daddy owns baby slut's_ _naughty_ _pussy_!"

"That's right, Baek," Chanyeol smirked, "Come here."

All of a sudden, Baekhyun was manhandled yet again, grabbed by his thighs as Chanyeol bodily lifted him off the couch, lifting him high in the air before allowing gravity to do its work. " _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_ " Baekhyun whined over and over again, bouncing on Chanyeol's cock. He was clinging on to Chanyeol's shoulders while the man fucked him onto his cock, treating him just like a cocksleeve whose only purpose was to take him.

It made Baekhyun feel so, _so_ fucking dirty and yet so, _so_ fucking good and he loved every second of it, crying happily and allowing Chanyeol to use him just as he wanted – a slave to the man's pleasure, never having been fucked as well as he was now.

He never wanted it to end.

However, Baekhyun could feel his orgasm approaching, knocking him practically blind. "C-cum— _hnng_ ~" Baekhyun tried to speak, but Chanyeol was making do on his promise, practically screwing Baekhyun's brains out and making it nearly impossible for him to form words.

In the next second, Chanyeol had put him back down on the ground, spinning him around and lifting him up, wrapping Baekhyun's thighs around his waist as his cock found its way back into the vet's eager, welcoming pussy. "Not yet, angel," Chanyeol said then, pecking his lips.

Before Baekhyun could string together a sentence, Chanyeol was suddenly moving, striding across the room as if Baekhyun weighed nothing. Each step drove Chanyeol's cock into his sloppy cunt, making it even harder for Baekhyun to process anything.

"W-where—?" Baekhyun gasped as they climbed the stairs, gravity working even harder to bring him down on each step.

"On my bed," Chanyeol said simply, "Where I can _really_ fuck you good."

If _this_ wasn't good fucking yet, Baekhyun was almost terrified how much more Chanyeol could give him.

Baekhyun let out an involuntary squeak as soon as he was thrown onto the bed, Chanyeol standing over him and staring down at Baekhyun as if he were a five-star meal to be devoured. Breathing ragged, Baekhyun allowed himself a moment to fully appreciate the man before him.

Chanyeol was an Adonis - his body sculpted by the gods themselves, perfect curves and contours of silken skin over rough muscles.

And he was big.

Oh _go_ _d_ was he big – big broad shoulders, big manly hands, big strong arms, big muscles...

_Big cock._

Baekhyun felt as if he was salivating, staring at the monstrous length – the thick shaft with a bulbous head, veins running all through it, leaking precum and all covered with lube. Chanyeol's hand was stroking it – drawing more attention to the meaty length as the wetness of Baekhyun's slick made _deliciously vulgar_ squelches, sticking onto Chanyeol's thick fingers.

"Yeol~" Baekhyun whined, licking his lips as his gaze flickered back up to his neighbor's dark eyes – a silent plea to feel that gorgeous cock inside him again.

"You look so sexy, all splayed out on my bed..." Chanyeol gasped out, "Look at you, baby, you're practically _drooling_ for my cock..."

Baekhyun whined, his muscles tightening in anticipation. "I bet you would do _anything_ I asked you to," Chanyeol laughed, menacing and confident, smirking at Baekhyun proudly as the man nodded. "I bet you would do anything to have this _big, fat cock_ stretching out your horny pussy again, wouldn't you, baby?"

"Y-yes! _Anything_ , daddy," Baekhyun bit his lip, "P-please–– _Baby wants cock_ ~"

"Show me."

Baekhyun's eyes widened ever so slightly at the command, staring at Chanyeol with confusion. "Show daddy how you want my cock," Chanyeol demanded, "Show daddy _exactly_ how you want that pussy wrecked..."

" _D-daddy_ ––"

"Show daddy how my pretty little baby slut pleasures his horny pussy," Chanyeol said, reaching out to grab Baekhyun by the hair, pulling him up to speak in his ear. "I want my baby slut to show me how he fucks himself silly _wishing_ it was daddy's cock..."

"If you show me what a _good baby slut_ you are..." Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun's earlobe, "I'll reward you by fucking that pussy raw."

And then Chanyeol shoved him back down onto the bed.

" _So show me_."

Baekhyun felt his face flush, stomach in knots with a mixture of humiliation and excitement. A rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins - just like he had felt last night, knowing he was being watched...

_Knowing that Chanyeol had pleasured himself thinking of him..._

Mustering what was left of his sanity, Baekhyun rolled onto his front, biting his lip in a poor attempt to conceal his whorish mewls as he got on all fours. His back arched perfectly, face pressed into the sheets that smelled so much like Chanyeol as he presented himself to him, raising his ass up, legs spread to show his neighbor the lewd sight of his sloppy, fucked out pussy, wet and gaping – begging to be fucked more.

Begging to be wrecked on Chanyeol's cock.

_Begging to be owned_.

With shaky fingers, Baekhyun reached behind him, body twitching in delight as he played with his hole, rejoicing in the satisfied groans coming from Chanyeol.

This was all for him – Baekhyun wanted–– no, he _needed_ to show Chanyeol that this pussy was _his_.

Turning his head back, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol settle into an armchair a few feet away, sinking into the cushions as he palmed his wet cock, eyes dark and full of desire as he watched Baekhyun.

It was so _hot_.

With no hesitation, Baekhyun's fingers plunged into his hole, a soft, breathless gasp escaping his lips at the penetration that temporarily soothed his aching insides – that temporarily sated his desire to be filled.

"Hnng~ _Yeol_ ~" Baekhyun moaned, toes curling. Three fingers - that was how many Baekhyun took with no hesitation, fucking the digits into himself with no shame at the loud, vulgar sounds the lube made.

On instinct, his hips were moving, trying to get his fingers deeper – to reach further...

But to no use.

"N-not l-long enough~" Baekhyun whined, "N-not _big_ enough~"

Chanyeol chuckled, enjoying just how desperate Baekhyun looked, bucking against his fingers, rutting against the sheets - _so starved for more._

"Poor baby slut," Chanyeol cooed, "Are your fingers not enough for that whorish pussy?"

" _Yeol_ ~" Baekhyun cried again, eyes filled with tears as he looked back, a rush of humiliating arousal bubbling in his tummy from the dark, sadistic smile on Chanyeol's face.

"Go on, baby boy," Chanyeol encouraged, "Keep fucking yourself for me... Show daddy just how slutty you can be..."

"Daddyyyyy~" Baekhyun sobbed, red all over with shame and delight – the degrading show sending him to euphoria and making Baekhyun see stars blast his vision.

His body convulsed as an orgasm ripped through him – sending Baekhyun way up in a high that knocked him blind.

"Look at you, little whore..." Chanyeol was laughing now, rising up from his seat and walking towards Baekhyun who had gone into a frenzy – writhing against the sheets as he continued to fuck his fingers into his pussy, white ropes of cum sputtering out of his cock in a never-ending stream. "Look at you, so desperately fucking yourself," Chanyeol jeered, "Gone so crazy from sex... What a perfect baby slut..."

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the hips then, pulling him up and towards him. His hand yanked Baekhyun's fingers out of his sopping cunt, replacing it instead with his cock.

Baekhyun _screamed_ – practically wailing like a wild animal as Chanyeol fucked him well and good, making him lose his sanity – sexed out of his mind, _broken_ over the pleasure of his cock.

"Daddy–– Daaaddy~ Da–– _Haaaa_ ~" The cries became unintelligible as Baekhyun continued to cum, orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm wracking his body until his cock could cum no more.

_And yet he kept getting fucked_.

Chanyeol was making good on his promise.

He was truly going to fuck Baekhyun until he _broke_.

✧

Chanyeol was in the middle of stir-frying vegetables when he heard the telltale sounds of feet pattering against hardwood floor and he smiled as the sound got closer. Turning his head showed Baekhyun shuffling into his kitchen, looking a little bit lost and a lot disheveled.

"I see you found the clothes I left for you," Chanyeol said in greeting, watching his neighbor gingerly inching into one of the barstools with a soft hiss.

"Y-yeah, thanks..." Baekhyun's voice was hoarse and distracted as he looked around, "What happened to mine?"

"Didn't think you'd be comfortable in tight jeans when you woke up," Chanyeol replied teasingly.

"Don't get cocky now," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Just about to turn six."

"I slept for that long?" Baekhyun's eyes widened as he turned to look out the window. Sure enough, the sun was setting over the horizon, bathing their neighborhood in a warm sunset.

"Well, I mean, about six hours, give or take?" Chanyeol shrugged, turning off the stove and transferring the food into a dish.

"But–– I came here at like... _nine_." Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol smirked, shuffling over with two dishes in his hands, settling them on the counter between them, "Yeah, you did," he confirmed.

"So we..." Baekhyun blinked, "For... _four_ hours?"

"Yep!" Chanyeol smugly replied, grin wide and mischievous as he set a plate and utensils in front of Baekhyun. His neighbor looked to be in awe, staring at Chanyeol with a red face, to which Chanyeol merely said, "So I bet you're hungry," he gestured to the dishes, "Dig in."

Pulling a stool over, Chanyeol sat in front of Baekhyun, looking a little too pleased with himself as his neighbor watched him with his mouth gaping slightly. "You know," Chanyeol said then, moving to pile food onto Baekhyun's plate since his neighbor seemed unable to move.

Baekhyun just watched as delicious-looking pasta was poured onto his plate. "You should really eat," Chanyeol continued, looking oh so innocent even as he spoke the next words which had Baekhyun's eyes going wide.

" _Unless you want to skip right to dessert?_ "

✧

Chanyeol's touches felt like fire against his skin and Barkhyun melted right into his arms, soft mewls leaving unbidden from his mouth as his neighbor's lips kissed its way all down his neck.

Unlike that morning, their touches were unhurried - the carnal hunger quelled after hours of animalistic fucking and replaced instead by intimacy and a longing for something much more.

"Y-Yeol, please..." Baekhyun whined, feeling Chanyeol sucking against his clavicle as their hips grinded against each other.

Dinner had gone swimmingly - the two sharing sweet, comfortable banter as they got to know each other more, the conversation flowing as easily as breathing.

And then just like that, hands were wandering and lips were chasing each other...

Before either of them knew it, clothes were flying off and they were back in Chanyeol's bed, in between the sheets, hands on each other, lost in their own little universe of pleasure.

Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to do as he pleased, relishing in the sensation of the man's hands grazing against his skin, touch soft yet determined.

"Are you sure you want to again?" Chanyeol whispered against his collarbone - hands on Baekhyun's hips to pull him closer.

"Y-yeah..." Baekhyun managed to choke out, caught with his head in the clouds already from his neighbor's kisses, "Want you..."

"Four hours and you're not satisfied, huh?" Chanyeol teased, pulling away to hover over Baekhyun with a cheeky grin, "I must be losing my touch."

"I'm plenty satisfied," Baekhyun said, biting his lip as Chanyeol spread his legs, "But I'm also fucking horny."

"I can see that," Chanyeol laughed, eyes flickering down to the very obvious hard-on Baekhyun was sporting, "I turn you on that much, huh?"

"Yeah, fuck you," Baekhyun hissed, wrapping his legs around his neighbor's waist just as Chanyeol reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand, "It's your fault for being so goddamn hot."

"I'd apologize but I'm really not sorry," Chanyeol shrugged.

"Just make it up to me," Baekhyun sighed dreamily, pulling Chanyeol in close, "Fuck me again. I miss your cock."

"Oh, baby," Chanyeol smirked, eyes twinkling, fingers diving into the sweet, sweet pussy he had fucked so thoroughly and making Baekhyun moan softly at the feeling.

" _By the time I'm done with you, this pussy will have memorized the shape of my cock_."

"Is that a promise?" Baekhyun breathed out, biting his lip as Chanyeol started massaging his insides with thick fingers.

"I have two weeks off work," Chanyeol said, " _It's a guarantee, babe._ "

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thanks for reading! i hope you liked it - please let me know in the comments down below! ❤️
> 
> i'd also love if we can be friends on twitter: @immoraloey
> 
> till next time!


End file.
